An Act of Kindness
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: A Tomoyo/Eriol fic, which is dedicated to Sumiki-san. Please read and review!


Dislaimer: I do not own Card Captors, it is owned by the four women who actually own Card Captors, CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha, and any others I forgot I apologize.  
  
A/N: This, along with my other Tomoyo/Eriol fic (A Reassuring Hand), is dedicated to Sumiki-san, who inspired me to start writing T/E fics. ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
An Act of Kindness  
By: Pyromancer  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol silently walked throughout the lush forest, his raven black hair hanging just short of his lavender eyes. He was wearing a dark green robe, to go along with white ruffled pants. The forest was so quiet that his footsteps, although light, could be heard clearly. He came upon a section of the woods where in place of the usual healthy trees, were a few dying trees, their branches snapped and their leaves shriveled. He looked sadly upon this dead part of the forest, and closed his eyes, softly chanting.   
  
A magical staff appeared in his hands, and a white aura surrounded him as he continued to chant, the winds swirling around him. The white magic surrounded the dead trees, and slowly, they began to rejuvenate. The shriveled leaves fell off, and new green leaves sprouted out in place of them. The branches and bark grew back, and the old scars disappeared.   
  
Eriol slowly opened his eyes, smiling gently at the renewed life. The baleful white light receded back into his wand, and eventually disappeared. Animals immediately began to move back to the area, and a playful rabbit hopped from tree to tree, and jumped off onto Eriol's shoulder, affectionately rubbing against his neck.  
  
Eriol stood still, a silent smile still on his face, as the wind gently caressed his cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo walked silently, pondering over many thoughts and ideas. She wore a pure white top, and a light pink skirt. Arriving at the forest, she gently walked towards her favorite spot, which was recently destroyed by a small fire. It now looked horrible, with tree branches strewn about at odd angles, and charred leaves that clung to the burnt remains of the branches. Still, she visited the place every so often, because it was her childhood place.  
  
She continued to walk on, unprepared for what she was about to see. A slight movement caught her eye, and she stopped.  
  
She saw Eriol, summoning his staff and chanting, a white light surrounding the area. Immediately, the once dead land became full of life again, the trees and plants restored. Animals moved back into the area, and she saw a cute white rabbit hop onto Eriol's shoulder, nuzzling him.  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly, and walked closer to Eriol, her eyes full of gratitude.  
  
Eriol sensed the movement behind him and turned around to face Tomoyo. He smiled gently, and acknowledged her presence with a nod.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-san," he said quietly.  
  
"Konnichiwa Eriol-san," she replied, a slight pink color rising upon her face. "Arigatou for restoring this place...it means a lot to me..."  
  
He merely nodded, and the rabbit that was perched on his shoulder jumped off, hopping onto Tomoyo's shoulder. She stroked the cute animal, smiling. The rabbit then nuzzled her slender neck and jumped off, running off into the deeper forest.  
  
"But I have one question for you Eriol-san," she said, a look of confusion adorning her face.  
  
"Please then, ask," said Eriol, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Why did you do this for me? What was the reason?"  
  
It was now Eriol's turn to blush, and he looked directly into her eyes. "I have always had a certain mysterious affinity with nature and wildlife, and I couldn't stand to see a certain part of this beautiful forest to remain destroyed. Likewise, when I saw your crestfallen face staring at this damaged place, I couldn't stand the sadness in your eyes, and that gave me much more incentive."  
  
Tomoyo's usually pale face was tinged with pink when Eriol finished. She looked down, and whispered, "Arigatou."  
  
'He does care for me...' Tomoyo thought, trailing off.  
  
Tomoyo slowly walked towards Eriol, and gently wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. Eriol's normally calm face was now blushing, and he embraced her lithe form, his arms around her waist. Tomoyo broke the embrace and and lightly caressed his cheek with her delicate hand, smiling.  
  
She then walked away slowly, waving back at him before walking out of sight.  
  
Eriol stood still, lightly touching his lips, and smiling. He then walked back to his own house, leaving the restored forest. 


End file.
